


The Bombs Fall

by jjprobert



Category: Fallout 3, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monitoring radiation levels isn't easy, when there are no Geiger counters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bombs Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Erik (Selvig) in the Falloutverse

_Aww, shit, shit, shit._

That was Erik's reaction as the bombs were launched.

He left for his assigned shelter immediately.

Twenty minutes later, nothing was left.

He was the primary radiation scientist in the shelter, so was given orders to monitor the external detectors, and see when radiation levels were low enough that humanity could survive on the surface again. There was just one problem with this. All their externally mounted geiger counters had been destroyed by the bombs.

"Well, in that case, we shall never open the doors!" was the overseer's response when Erik told him of this fundamental issue.

Sorry, Vault 101.


End file.
